Shut Up
by Katana001
Summary: one-shot lemon between Link and Midna. this is my frist one-shot Lemon so yeah enjoy...  wow a lot people like this story, prehaps I should make another? review plz. I'm making another one so look forward to it.


A/N: LEMON TIME BOOYA! don't support Yoai thank you and on to the story.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Franchise *boo hoo :'( *

Shut up. Shut up. Link's vein in his forehead throbbed as Midna talked endlessly about random things ranting like a art critic in a bad mood and Link had an almost primal urge to kill her when she said 'Hey, Listen' when she thought he wasn't paying enough attention. The moon hung high above Castle town as Link and Midna wondered through the empty streets and ally ways, Master sword hanging loosely in his hand. Link was doing a side job for some ruppees to buy the Magic Armor that was for sale at the Malo Castle mart and guard duty was the only good paying job.

"That and the Postman creep the hell out of me, I shudder to think of what his wife looks like I bet she's just as pants less as him on a daily bases *gag* oh, gods I just thought of his sex life and how horrible it is. What do you think is creepy Link? I mean we seen some horrifying things on this journey but you just keep a straight face through it all, how do you do it? I don't think it's experience is it. Well you do know some strange people at Oridon so maybe it's normal to yo–mifg" the Imp girl was pushed into a wall and gasped as two bright sky blue eyes bore into hers. She squirmed uncomfortably in Link's iron grip, barley audible link whispered quiet. She swallowed hard as he did not take his eye off of her.

"Link, what are you doing? Is it an ene-miff" Midna squeaked as Link crushed his lips against hers, she whimpered as he moved his lips along with hers making her involuntary wrap her small arms his neck. Something inside her kindled to life, fire danced up and down her spine and butterflies fluttered in her belly. Link released her when he realized he was pressing to hard on her, and turned away leaving her in daze, mouth slightly open fingers touching her lips. The rest of the night was relatively quiet Link watching the grounds like a guard dog and Midna floating a good distance away from Link the sentient red orb watching him with a very strange look about it. Finally Link's shift was over and he tiredly trudged to the nearest inn and ordered a one bed room. Link gave the inn keeper a red ruppee and grabbed the key to room grumbling a thanks, Midna who normally would be pestering him that the bed was hers remained quiet in his shadow. Link worried a bit thinking that he may of traumatized her with his actions, at the time he couldn't think of any thing else that would shut her up without her famous sarcastic remarks so he just optimized his chances for peace and quiet and kissed her. Link unlocked the door and stepped inside and dropped his heavy pack on the floor, Midna popped into existence from his shadow and glided to a chair near a handsome fire place which was unlit but wood was stacked neatly to the side for instant fire. Link preceded to strip the excess leather armor and green cloth that was the Hero's tunic. Midna watched Link intently as she had never seen the Oridon boy naked before, she stifled a gasp. Long and short white scars, hundreds of them cris-crossed Link's torso. Horn puncture scars lined his sides and lower body, hove shaped indents covered his back along with both thick and lean muscles that rippled when he moved. A delicate tattoo of a smiling sun was emblazoned on his right shoulder, he removed his dirty white pants and was left in his underwear. Midna could see the slight bulges of were mutable breakage of bones in his legs and toes, and despite going through his teen phase on to manhood he was hairless, just thin peach fuzz adored him. link groaned as he sat down and started to rummage through his pack pulling out a clean pair underwear and green night cloths and cap looking a lot like his Hero's tunic, getting up he walked over to a door connecting to the main bedroom and opened the door to the 'shower' room a new installment in homes and inns here in Castle town a metal faucet shoots pre heated water on you so you can get clean without swimming in your own filth as would a bathtub. Hearing the cranking sound of the shower Midna milled over what had happen a few hours before hand, Link had kissed her it wasn't her imagination she was sure. She could smell the faint crushed pine and Oridon pumpkins smell on her skin and the sticky sweet taste of chuchu potion on her lips. Warm blood rushed to her cheeks, it was her first kiss and with the only person she's ever grown close too beside her family. She felt somewhat light headed and embarrassed by the thoughts that buzzed through her head, Link slowly taking her cloths off while kissing her on the neck. She squeaked at the thought and more blood rushed to her face, would Link do that with her? He was holding back she knew that much she could feel it in the kiss, the shower crank squeaked loudly and Midna jumped a soft hum sounded in the other room. A Oridon lullaby she guessed, steam wafted out the door when link opened it. Midna fidgeted with her bright orange hair as link dressed, Link was totally oblivious to the tension in the air and began his nightly stretching. Midna broke the silence with a question.

"Link..."

"Hmm?" he inquired stopping his stretching.

"Do you like me? I-I mean, uh, lo– I don't know what I mean..." she fumbled with her words and now was more embarrassed. Link looked at her incredulously.

"Of course I do, Midna why in the world would you ask that? You're my best friend and companion." he said in a kind soft voice noticing the smoke that was rising out of Midna's ears. Then Link smiled.

"Are you thinking about the kiss? Were you hopping something more was going to happen?" if their was an award to the worlds best tomato impression Midna would of won it right there and then and all of the tomato's around would be envious. She turned away growling arms crossed.

"N-no" she stammered then gasped as Link's hands circled around the chair and her she could feel the heart radiating off of him as he leaned closer to her ear.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" (And I give the new form of Link da da daaaaaaa Kinky Link v2.0!) Midna mumbled something in her own dialect and removed the Fused Shadow from her brow letting her orange locks cascade down her back, Link was entranced by the neon orange hair as it shimmered and moved on it's own accord. The more he stared at her the more he like about her even if she was a shadow of her former self she was still incredibly beautiful. Minutes dragged by and Link said nothing just scanning her like the wolf he was, Midna became nervous and started to babble about her looks, Link sighed would she ever learn. He simply silenced her with a crushing kiss. Midna moaned into Link's mouth as she felt the fire inside roar to life and once again involuntarily wrapped her hands around his neck. As the kiss progressed so did Midna's moans, Link feeling the uncomfortable position he was in picked up the imp girl and dropped her on the bed. While still stunned he jumped on his prey and started to tenderize her neck with kisses. He dragged his tongue across the nape of her neck earning a lustful whimper, he asked in between licks of her flesh.

"What does my master want? I am obedient to any of her wishes." and dragged his teeth along her collar bone. Midna could only manage a whisper.

"Lower..."

"As you wish Master." Link's hands scouted the area before his head found the imp's breast, the nipple hard underneath the skin tight fabric. He tested the idea to just tease her and not really pay attention to the wanton flesh in the middle and earned himself a weak frustrated growl, Link giggled like a boy with a new toy and finding out how it ticked. He gave in and sucked her rose-bud through the fabric and removed the fabric around the other one squeezing the small mound of flesh gently listening to the symphony of sounds Midna made when he began to chewed on the nipple. He gave the other the same treatment, then crept down to her belly.

"What does my Master want now? Hurry, before this servant gets a mind of his own." he drew lazy circles on her belly with his tongue while his hands explored her legs and inner thighs. Sharp intakes of air answered him, taking this as a invitation he placed his head at her heated core and inhaled deeply memorizing the heady exotic sent. Being a wolf for long periods of time had it's ups, and this was a good up. His mouth started to water dangerously as he inhaled and began to wonder what she tasted like, maybe a test taste would satisfy his curiosity. He was about to peel away the cloth covering his destination when Midna out of pure virginal instinct crossed her legs forcing him to lift his head, he frowned looking up to see two dinner plate sized rubies stare fearfully back at him. Link smiled at her reassuringly.

"Does Master want me to wait? We can stop if you want" Midna shook her head so fast Link thought she might get whiplash, Link brought himself forward and kissed her passionately then stood up and unbuttoned his night shirt showing off his physique and flipped places with Midna him laying on the bed her on top. Midna like a child testing the surface of something new wandered his body tracing the scars with her finger tips, after a while she calmed herself.

"How did you get these scars?" she asked softly like she wondered if it was alright to ask. Link snorted.

"Working like a dog... Ha that's funny! dog, wolf" he laughed at his own pun, Midna punched him in the shoulder and he laughed harder.

"Sorry, sorry but it's true but some of them are from protecting the thing I love the most you know, I bet you can't think who it is. The prize is a kiss so think hard!" Midna blinked twice then slowly pointed to herself. Link smiled wolfishly.

"By gods I think she's got it! Beer all around everyone!" Midna hit him hard in the shoulder again. He stared lovingly into her eyes and hugged her closely and kissed her gently. The kiss heated up quickly and Link tried something new, he licked her lips asking for entry. She complied and new sensations attacked her nerves arousing her quite effectively, Links nostrils flared while he swirled his tongue in her mouth then letting her do the same in his. He could smell her wanton flesh crying for attention as he kissed her, he complied to it's demand. He separated from Midna's mouth and lifted her core to his face, quickly he tore away the black fabric and beheld a glorious sight. Rosy pink lips pouted at him as he took in the sight, Link suddenly felt like he had been in the desert way to long and was dying of thirst. And before him was an endless well to drink upon to his hearts content. He dived head first and tasted her for the first time, if ambrosia was the gods food and drink, this shunned it all to eating dirt. Hard to describe something that was better than a gods meal, but strawberry wine was a good way to sum it up the more you drank the more you wanted. Midna thrashed and screamed into her fist as Link lapped at her core. Midna felt like a lute string being pulled tighter and tighter, Link explored her core double checking every where to find her point of 'interest'. Midna's string became tighter as she rock with Link's hungry tongue, Link finally found her spot and Midna's string snapped. She released her nectar into Link's waiting mouth, and shuddered. She fell sideways on to the bed and smiled tiredly to her lover, Link smiled back and held her close. Both of them laid there just enjoying each other company, Link suddenly spoke up.

"Well, I have to say that was over a lot quicker than I planned and you were a lot more nosier than you normally are, damn and I did this just for you to be quite!" Midna blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

A/N: so what do you think, good? I hope so. Well thanks for not supporting Yoai and have a pleasant evening. Plz Review


End file.
